1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a semiconductor designing technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anywhere and anytime. Due to this, use of portable electronic devices, such as, for example, mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has increased rapidly These portable electronic devices generally use a memory system having one or more semiconductor memory devices (also referred to hereinafter simply as memory devices) for storing data. A memory system may be used as main or auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
Memory systems using memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since they have no moving parts. Examples of memory systems having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, solid state drives (SSD) and so forth.